


Therapy Sessions

by ABJ



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Following
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABJ/pseuds/ABJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mike got cleared after S2</p><p>(as far as Hannibal timeline goes this is clearly before they suspect Hannibal is the Ripper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Sessions

“So Mr. Weston-“

“It’s Mike. Mr. Weston is my...was my dad.”

“Mike, then, do you know the reason you are here?”

“You say it like there’s only one answer.”

“Is there more than one?”

“You have the file.”

“Yes, but I would like to hear you say it.”

“It’s because of the Grey’s.”

“That rather over simplifies the issue.”

“Fine, I beat Luke to a bloody pulp and shot his mother in the chest. Happy?”

“So you admit to executing Lily Grey?”

“It had to be done. She wouldn’t have gone to prison, not with her resources, and after what she did...”

“She killed your father and so you killed her. An eye for an eye.”

“Yeah.”

“But the Bureau does not see it that way?”

“You know, it’s funny. Alex was less of a threat than Lily but when Ryan killed him they all worked together to cover it up.”

“So you have seen another rewarded for that which they wish to punish you for?”

“As I said: funny.”

“You hold a lot of anger for Lily Grey and yet from what I heard she just gave the order and did not wield the knife.”

“I will find Mark.”

“And kill him?”

“If I have to.”

“You do understand that first I have to clear you to work in the field again.”

“If I have to search without the FBI’s help then so be it.”

“There is no need for such dramatics.”

“...You’re actually going to clear me? After everything I just told you?”

“You are motivated. There’s nothing wrong with that. And I think we would all sleep sounder once Mark Grey is stopped, however that comes to pass.”

“I...thank you Dr. Lecter.”


End file.
